Chaos der Gefühle
by Remy-chan
Summary: Wo die Liebe hinfällt, kann ich da nur sagen... Jeder liebt hier irgendwie jeden... Wer übrigens ein Problem mit Lesben oder so hat, sollte diese Geschichte vielleicht besser nicht lesen.


Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren in dieser Fanfiction, bis auf den Eisverkäufer, der allerdings nicht einmal ein Sprechrolle hat, gehört mir. Die sexuellen Ausrichtungen der Personen in dieser Geschichte sind teilweise erfunden und haben nichts mit der Vorlage, Ranma ½, zu tun.  
  
  
  
Einleitung  
  
„RANMAAAAAA!!!" tönte es durch das Dojo der Tendos. „Akane, was ist los?" fragte Kasumi und Herr Tendo fügte erregt hinzu: „Was hat dir dieser Schuft diesmal angetan?" „Ich hab' das nicht gerufen." sagte Akane ruhig, doch niemand wollte ihr zuhören. Ihr Vater, Kasumi, Herr Saotome, ja, sogar P- chan standen um sie herum und bedrängten sie mit ihren Fragen, in P-chans Fall mit fragenden Blicken und Gequieke. „Ahhhh," brach es aus Akane heraus „hört mir doch nur einmal zu!" „Aber das tun wir doch, mein Schätzchen." antwortete ihr Vater mit beruhigender Stimme. „Nein, das tut ihr nicht! Ich habe euch schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, dass ich nicht nach Ranma gerufen habe!" „Ach, hast du das?" „Wirklich?" „Ich hab' nichts gehört, ihr?" „Quiieeek!" „Also Akane, dann musst du eben lauter sprechen." „Ganz meine Meinung." „Genau, Akane, du bist zu leise." „Lasst uns ein Selbstbehauptungstraining mit ihr machen." „Schicken wir sie doch einfach für ein paar Wochen auf die Militär-Schule." „Besser mehrere Monate." „Gute Idee." „Akane, bist du damit einverstanden?" Aber Akane antwortete nicht. Stattdessen war sie schon kurz nach P-chans Quieken aus dem Raum gelaufen und hatte sich auf die Terrasse gehockt. Sie war wohl kaum zu leise. Ihr wollte nur keiner zuhören. Das war doch immer das selbe. Sie wollte sich nie mit Ranma verloben. Gut, mittlerweile war sie sehr froh darüber, dass diese Entscheidung über ihren Kopf hinweg getroffen worden war. Ranma war ein wahrer Traummann, groß, gut gebaut und gut aussehend, außerdem noch stark und schlagfertig. Sie könnte keinen unterwürfigen Ehemann gebrauchen. Der Mann, der ihr Herz eroberte, musste ein ihr ebenbürtiger Gegner sein. Und wenn Ranma etwas war, dann ihr ebenbürtig. Aber wer hatte da nun gerufen? Plötzlich landete Ranma neben ihr auf dem Boden und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Im ersten Moment war sie zusammengezuckt, aber Ranmas plötzliches Auftauchen war Akane mittlerweile gewohnt. Er grinste sie an und erzählte irgendetwas. Doch Akane hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Gerade hatte sie sich in seinen Augen verloren und suchte nun vergeblich den Weg hinaus. Sie fand ihn, als Ranma seine Hand vor Akanes Gesicht hin- und herbewegte und „Hallohooo, Akane? Macho-Weib?" fragte. Im nächsten Moment flog er in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und krachte kopfüber ins Dojo, wo er praktischerweise in die, noch immer auf Akane, deren Verlassen des Raumes nun doch schon einige Zeit her war, einredende, Menge krachte. Nun viel auch denen endlich auf, dass Akane nicht mehr da war. Im selben Moment kam Nabiki, mit einem luftigen Sommerkleid und einem Strohhut bekleidet, in den Raum gestürzt und rief fröhlich „Ranma, ich hab' dich schon gesucht. Hast du mein Rufen nicht gehört? Wo warst du? Du hattest mir doch versprochen, mit mir zum Strand zu gehen!" Ranma hatte schon gehofft, dem Strand-Ausflug entgehen zu können, denn nach einem Ausflug mit Nabiki durfte man sich schon mal auf einen völlig lehren Geldbeutel, der sich in den nächsten Monaten auch nicht wieder füllen würde, weil man erst noch einige Schulden abzubezahlen hatte, gefasst machen. Der Traum eines jeden, job-losen Kampfsportlers, der von Arbeit nicht viel, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts, hielt. Also hatte er sofort, als er Nabikis Rufen gehört hatte, die Flucht ergriffen. Der Tendo Familie, Herrn Saotome und P-chan dämmerte immer noch nicht, wer da vor gut einer Stunde, vielleicht sogar schon anderthalb, nach Ranma gebrüllt hatte. „Was? Du hast auch nch Ranma verlangt? Das ist ja lustig. Da merkt man, dass du und Akane Schwestern seid."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Am Strand  
  
„Oh, Ranma, kaufst du mir das?" bettelte Nabiki, mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf ein riesiges Strand-Tuch zeigend. Ranma sah das, an einem Ständer, außerhalb des „Beach-Shop" hängende, Stück Stoff, auf der Suche nach dem Preisschild, an. Es gefiel ihm nicht und so war er heilfroh, als Nabiki ihn weiterzog. Er konnte ihren flehenden Augen, die sie immer dann hatte, wenn sie etwas wollte, nie wiederstehen. Überhaupt war Kasumi, die natürlich mal wieder zuhause geblieben war, die einzige der drei Tendo- Schwestern, die er wirklich mochte. Sie verprügelte ihn nicht, verlangte nicht andauernd Geld von ihm und konnte auch noch fabelhaft kochen. Oft schon hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, ob er sie liebte, aber immer wieder hatte er sich diese Frage mit einem „Nein" beantwortet und wenn er an das Wort „Liebe" dachte tauchten sowieso immer die lächelnden Gesichter von Akane, Ukyo und Shampoo vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Mit jeder von ihnen verband ihn etwas. Akane hatte er in der Zeit, die er schon bei den Tendos verbrachte, kennen, schätzen und sogar ein klein Wenig lieben gelernt. Ukyo kannte er schon seit er ein Kleinkind war, die beiden hatten eine starke Freundschaft und seit er erfahren hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war, sah er sie mit völlig anderen Augen. Und dann war da noch Shampoo. Von Anfang an hatte sie ihm klargemacht, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie war wunderschön und hatte den meisten Charme. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass ihn drei so wunderbare Mädchen liebten, aber welche sollte er lieben? „Ranma! Jetzt sag schon, stünde mir dieses T-Shirt? Es kostet auch nur 3000 Yen. Ein wahres Schnäppchen!" Nabiki holte Ranma wieder in die Realität zurück, in der er mit Nabiki an der rechten, einer riesigen Badetasche und einem Sonnenschirm in der linken Hand, die Strandpromenade entlangschländerte und an jedem Laden wieder um den ein oder anderen Yen ärmer wurde. Akane und Kasumi hatten nicht mitkommen wollen. Es war zwar heiß, aber Kochen und Training gingen für die beiden eben vor. Und die Herren Tendo und Saotome? Die wollten sich lieber um irgendein verzaubertes Ding kümmern, als am Strand zu faulenzen. Ranma war zur Zeit ein Mann. Heute würde er sich nicht verwandeln können, das Wasser war von der Sonne so aufgewärmt, dass das einfach völlig unmöglich war. So lief er also, männlich und durchgeschwitzt vom Tragen von Nabikis Einkäufen und der brennenden Sonne, bepackt mit Plastiktüten und einige Kartons auf dem Kopf balancierend, hinter Nabiki her und freute sich, endlich mal wieder mit einer Badehose bekleidet, schwimmen gehen zu können. Endlich waren sie am Strand angekommen. Der Sand brannte unter Ranmas nackten Füßen, aber dieser winzige Schmerz machte ihm, nach allem, was Akane ihm angetan hatte, nichts mehr aus. Nabiki suchte nach einem geeigneten Platz zum Ausbreiten der Handtücher und fand sogar einen, an dem völlig überfüllten Strand, wo heute Jung und Alt Erfrischung und Sonnenbräune suchte. Sie rief Ranma zu sich und die beiden stellten den Sonnenschirm auf und legten die Badetücher hin. Dann streiften sie ihre Kleidung ab. Unter Nabikis Kleidchen kam eine beachtliche Oberweite, die der Badeanzug, den sie, Ranmas Meinung nach, durchaus endlich durch einen Bikini ersetzen könnte, nur schwer verdecken konnte, zum Vorschein; Ranma entblößte seinen Waschbrettbauch. Schließlich liefen die beiden ins Wasser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Nur ein Kuss?  
  
Als Ranma, immer noch männlich und immer noch mit Waschbrettbauch, und Nabiki, immer noch mit beachtlicher Oberweite und, wie könnte es anders sein, weiblich, aus dem Wasser gestiegen waren, waren sie in einem völlig anderen Zustand, als zuvor. Ranma war nicht mehr sauer über den Ausflug mit Nabiki, welche wiederum das wahrscheinlich erste Mal in ihrem Leben nicht an Geld dachte. Die beiden hatten im Wasser getobt und Ranma hatte Nabiki ein ums andere Mal gepackt und herumgewirbelt. Sie hatten sich verhalten, wie ein frischverliebtes Pärchen. Und so fühlten sie sich auch. Nabiki ergriff Ranmas Hand und so liefen die beiden zurück zu ihren Handtüchern. Liebte Ranma Nabiki vielleicht? Sah er sie nun mit anderen Augen? Nabiki erging es so. Blitzschnell drückte sie Ranma einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie rechnete damit, dass er seinen Kopf im nächsten Moment wegdrehen und gleichzeitig ihre Hand loslassen würde. Er tat es nicht. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss! Vielleicht liebte er sie ja wirklich. Ranma hatte Nabiki von Anfang an gefallen. Auch seine weibliche Seite. Sie war Mädchen noch nie abgeneigt gewesen. Denn entgegen aller Vermutungen, hatte sie doch noch etwas mehr als nur Geld im Kopf. Zum Beispiel Akane. Sie war ihre Schwester, natürlich, aber sie war ihr sehr wichtig. Sie behielt von jedem der Bilder, die sie machte, um sie in der Schule zu verkaufen, einen Abzug und das Negativ. Doch dann war Ranma in ihr Leben getreten. Ein Junge, nein, schon fast ein Mann, der bisweilen zum Mädchen, oder besser, zur Frau, wurde. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, im Gegenteil. Aber er war Akanes Verlobter und Nabiki wusste, dass er sie sehr gern hatte. Ihre Geld-Geilheit war seit Ranmas Auftauchen noch schlimmer geworden. Die einzigen beiden, na ja, eigentlich drei, Personen, die ihr wirklich gefielen, waren an einander vergeben; und Geld war das für sie einzige, was sie darüber hinwegtrösten konnte. Und jetzt waren Ranmas und ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst und Akane schien für ihn nicht mehr wichtig. Nabiki war es, die er wollte, oder zumindest dachte sie es in diesem Moment. Sie wollte nie mehr von Ranmas Lippen ablassen. Für ihn hätte sie in diesem Augenblick sogar alles Geld und alle Besitztümer dieser Welt verbrannt und verschrottet. Sie wollte diesen Mann, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Wie lange hingen die beiden nun schon, Mund an Mund, aneinander? Sie hatten sich nicht mehr bewegt, er hatte einfach seine Hände um ihre Hüften gelegt und sie so gehalten. Schließlich hörten sie auf. Nabiki wusste nicht, wessen Lippen die des anderen zuerst losgelassen hatten. Aber wahrscheinlich wären sie erstickt, hätten sie diesen unglaublichen Kuss noch fortgeführt. Ranma schien beschämt zu sein. Zumindest sah er sie den restlichen Weg bis zu den Handtüchern nicht mehr an. Die beiden berührten einander auch nicht mehr, auch wenn Nabiki sich am liebsten auf Ranma gestürzt hätte und über ihn hergefallen wäre. Sie hielt sich zurück. Die beiden sprachen nicht mit einander und die Stille und die Zeit, die sie noch bis zu den Tüchern brauchten, schien Nabiki unendlich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Ukyo taucht auf  
  
Bei den Handtüchern angekommen, hatten Ranma und Nabiki, die seit ihrem Kuss kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt hatten, erst mal einen kleinen Schock bekommen. Ukyo lag, mit ihrem Badeanzug bekleidet und einer Cola in der rechten Hand haltend, auf Ranmas Handtuch und lächelte die beiden freundlich an. Ranma wollte Ukyo fragen, was sie hier mache, aber Nabiki bat plötzlich: „Ranma, da hinten ist ein Eisverkäufer, kaufst du mir was? Er hat auch Getränke und Süßigkeiten!" Ranma ließ sich breitschlagen und so ging er hinüber zu dem Mann mit der umgehängten Kühltasche und dem Schild auf der Schirmmütze, auf dem das, was er anzubieten hatte und die dazugehörigen Preise standen. Er sah mehr wie ein Clown als wie ein Verkäufer aus, aber diese Berufe lagen, Ranmas Erfahrungen nach, manchmal nicht wirklich weit auseinander. Zur selben Zeit ließ Nabiki sich auf ihr Handtuch und somit neben Ukyo plumpsen. „Was machst du hier?" „Ich habe nach Ranma gesucht. Ich wollte mit ihm einen kleinen Ausflug machen." „Hierher?" „Nö, aber wenn ich nun schon mal hier bin, kann ich ja auch bleiben." „Und woher wusstest du, dass Ranma hier ist?" „Akane hat es mir gesagt." „Hast du kein eigenes Handtuch? Ich verkaufe dir meins zum Schnäppchen-Preis von nur 50000 Yen! Ist das kein super Angebot?" „Äm, ich bin nicht ganz sicher, lieber nicht. Ich denke, Ranma wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mit auf seinem liege." In dem Augenblick kam Ranma wieder zurück, Eis, Getränke und Schoko-Riegel in der Hand. Das Zeug würden sie wohl kaum genießen können. Es war so heiß, dass sowohl Eis als auch Schoko- Riegel in den wenigen Minuten, seit sie sich nicht mehr in der Kühlbox befanden, geschmolzen, und die Getränke lauwarm geworden waren. Also brauchte Ranma sich gar nicht erst hinzusetzen, denn Nabiki schickte ihn zum Wegschmeißen seiner Einkäufe. Auch davon wieder zurück, kam Nabiki auf die grandiose Idee, Ranma die ganze Kühltruhe kaufen zu lassen. „Weißt du was, Nabiki? Mir reicht 's jetzt langsam. Ich renn' doch nicht stundenlang immer und immer wieder bei dieser Hitze am Strand herum!" sagte er so laut, dass es schon fast wie ein Schreien klang. Damit hatte Nabiki nicht gerechnet. Ukyo schien das alles wenig zu kümmern. Sie rutschte ein wenig mehr zu Nabiki, so dass auch Ranma auf dem Handtuch Platz hatte. Jetzt lag sie also zwischen den beiden. Es hätte nicht besser sein können. Für Ukyo war es schon schwer genug, dass Ranma dauernd mit Akane zusammen war, aber jetzt auch noch deren große Schwester? Auch Ukyos und Ranmas Verlobung war über die Köpfe der beiden arrangiert worden. Als kleiner Junge war Ranma für sie immer ein guter Freund und Spielgefährte gewesen, aber als sie ihn dann nach Jahren wiedergetroffen hatte, war er zu ihrem Traummann geworden. Als Spielgefährten hätte sie ihn natürlich auch gern wiedergehabt, aber dann möglichst nicht mehr bei den selben Spielen, die sie vor über zehn Jahren gespielt hatten. Bei dem Gedanken daran konnte Ukyo sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nun lagen die beiden also neben einander und Ranma stellte ihr die selben Fragen, die sie zuvor Nabiki beantwortet hatte. Daher antwortete Nabiki diesmal auch für sie, wobei sie von Ranma für jede Antwort 25 Yen haben wollte. 


End file.
